This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to connectors such as radio-frequency connectors for use in electronic devices.
Electronic devices often contain connectors. For example, electronic equipment may contain coaxial cable connectors that mate with coaxial cables. Coaxial cables are often used to convey radio-frequency signals such as video signals.
Components in electronic devices such as radio-frequency circuits may use electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding structures. Electromagnetic interference shielding structures may help prevent radio-frequency signals that are generated by one component from disrupting the operation of another component that is sensitive to radio-frequency interference. Electromagnetic shielding structures may be formed from metal shielding cans soldered to printed circuit boards.
It can be challenging to mount connectors in electronic devices. Connectors that are not mounted to printed circuit boards are often cumbersome, because they may need to be secured to device housings using fasteners such as nuts and may require that solder connections be formed following attachment of the connector to the housing. Space is often at a premium in electronic devices, so mounting arrangements in which shielding structures and connectors compete for space on a printed circuit or in which connectors are bulky may not be acceptable.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved connectors for use in electronic devices.